


KENTUCKY

by betty_dex



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games, joshifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty_dex/pseuds/betty_dex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* Timeline: 2014.<br/>* A month after they finished filming Mockingjay Part 1.<br/>* Jennifer didn't win the Oscar for Silver Linings Playbook. She was nominated but didn't win.<br/>* Jennifer and Nicholas are still together.<br/>* I don’t own Joshifer or The Hunger Games. I’m just a Joshifer Shipper who need to drop things a bit out of my head.<br/>* This fanfic is purely fictional. Any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental.<br/>* The original language is Portuguese. So, this is a translation, may contain some errors.<br/>* I want to thank especially my friend Gabi, who is helping me to translate into English. Thank you, sweetie! You’re amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KENTUCKY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20690) by betty_dex. 



> I hope you enjoy.

\- Who is it? - Josh straightened the towel around his hips as he walked at the door.

No one answered, but the knocking continued. He sighed as he tightened the towel around his hips. It wasn’t Trevor because he was visiting his parents in Kentucky. There were only two other options, his parents or paparazzi. What wasn’t very abnormal to happen, since it has several infiltrated ones on his condo, despite enhanced security. He frowned while looking through the peephole of the door and found a cloaked woman outside his door. The sunglasses were almost as big as a mask. And watched as she lifted her hand to press the door bell again, while whispering:

\- C’mon Josh, hurry!

Recognizing the voice, he didn’t hesitate to open the door all at once.

\- Jennifer? - He whispered like it was a secret while opening the door. He didn’t even remember he was only wearing a towel, he stepped aside to let her enter, she came through the door like a bullet. He turned on his heels to see her, he had furrowed brows, because that was a strange situation to receive her in his home. He could only think the worst. - What happened?

She sighed, taking off her glasses and hood, letting him see her red eyes and her desolation expression.

\- I was feeling suffocated at home … - She said throwing her purse on a chair and throwing herself on the couch. - Nick is in England, Zoe in Paris … My family in Kentucky, Stacey didn’t answer her phone. You were the only one left.

Josh rubbed his wet hair and sighed, sitting in a chair next to the couch.

\- What happened? - He had to lean forward so his elbows could rest on his knees. And he explained: - You never came here before. I didn’t even know you had my address.

Jennifer sniffed noticing for the first time he was only in a towel, and his hair was dripping. And that made her realize that she has been impulsive, sure he was getting ready to go out, since it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet on a Saturday night in Los Angeles.

\- When you get changed, we’ll talk. - She watched as he nodded, standing up. - Are you going out somewhere?

\- No, actually I just got home… - He said without turning around, disappearing inside his house.

Jennifer got herself comfortable on the couch, taking her sandals off. Her eyes fixed on a photo of Josh and his brother, Connor, on top of the coffee table in the shape of an hourglass. It was the first time she came to Josh’s house and had already a good impression of it. The decor was typically male. She knew Josh was living with a friend. Was that friend there? She decided to sit right, she didn’t want him to have a bad impression of her. Maybe Josh already had one, since it was the first time she visited him, and she caught him on a towel and all wet, and still she threw herself on his couch that looked like …dice? She turned her head to have a better look on it, the couch was black with white polka dots that symbolize a datum.

There were several paintings symbolizing music, joy, happiness all in black and white. Not to mention the framed posters of films that Josh has participated in every corner. She smiled to see the poster of “Little Manhattan”, her favorite movie of Josh. At most, it was a house of young and single man. It wasn’t tidy, but it wasn’t a mess either. A lot of scattered photos around the room, a huge television facing the couch, and beside it, a couple of games of different brands. And various controls. And DVD’s of all types, VHS and electronics. A laptop was laying in the same couch where she had dropped her purse. She looked to the other side of the hallway where Josh had entered, there was a table and a counter that divided the small room kitchen, that was very well equipped. It was a very simple and compact home for those already earning very much money like Josh. Values of home, family, she knew it. Josh was like his home … simple, humorous and with a touch of sophistication.

Suddenly she felt light to be there.

\- Sorry for the taking so long…

Jennifer turned her face, seeing as Josh sat back in the same couch he was before. Only this time with a decent dress shirt with the name of the University of Kentucky and shorts of a basketball team. The hair wasn’t dripping anymore, but it wasn’t combed. Josh way to be, she thought. He was dressed in a simple way of who will spend the evening watching TV and getting fat at home.

\- Sorry about the invasion … - She smiled a little yellow smile, making him crack a smile himself.

\- Now that you have found the way, you’re welcome to come as much as you want.

\- Thank you … - She answered resting her back on the couch.

Josh did the same, leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the “hourglass”, waiting for her to answer his previous question. He saw her close her eyes and sigh a few times before losing her gaze on the poster of Detention. The silence was awkward. Jennifer didn’t match it, at least not the Jennifer with whom he coexisted during those three years. She, who was always talkative, was now quiet, very quiet … and he was totally unsure of what to do, of what to say. Strange was that this had never happened before. There was something wrong with her, really wrong, so that she was … sitting there on his couch.

\- I just wanted to talk to someone … - Her voice trembled a little as she felt the anguish returning full force. - I just … went …

\- Do you want something? - He stood up heading for the kitchen, interrupting her. He could how uncomfortable and distressed she was. It was better not incite anything yet. He would wait till was ready to tell him everything. - Food? Soda? Beer? Water?

Jennifer followed him with her eyes, watching him open the refrigerator.

\- First water … then a beer.

\- You got lucky. You came on the day that the fridge is full, yesterday it seemed a pool. - And laughed, while bringing a bottle of water and a longneck Budweiser. - Trevor walked down at the grocery store before traveling.

\- So you’re alone? - Picked up the bottle taking a sip of water.

Josh sat down again, took the lid off the beer and took a sip.

\- Yes, Trevor, my friend who lives here that you had commented before … traveled to visit his parents in Kentucky, it’s the anniversary of his mother. - And took another sip.

\- And you here alone? In a Saturday night?

He smiled nodding.

\- Weird huh? - She nodded, opening the beer. - I went out yesterday, today I only want to throw myself on the couch and watch TV.

\- If people saw you like this they would never believe so.

\- Speaking like this it seems like I’m a crazy party guy.

\- I’d say you are. - And smiled before taking a sip.

\- I’m just too polite to refuse invitations.

Jennifer laughed and nodded in agreement.

\- True … And where were you yesterday? - She asked also putting her feet in the hourglass.

\- In a celebration of a new film that I will start shooting in a month.

\- And you will be what, vampire or werewolf?

Josh laughed, throwing his head back and denied. He took a sip of his beer and rested the bottle on his leg.

-I’d say he is ‘gayer’ than that …

Jennifer’s bottle stopped before it touched her lips and she opened her eyes wide in surprise.

\- Really?

\- Yes, the guy is the son of a former football player and also a christian political candidate, but always liked to wear the clothes of his mother. It’s like a really heavy drama. Will tell the story of this extremely sexist and religious father who doesn’t accept that his son is gay. Seems pretty cliché in the beginning, but has some very interesting and surprising scenes. And I accepted it because I need to do different films that don’ remind the public of Peeta.

\- You’re right, and I will tell you that I won’t miss it for anything in the world. - And opened a mischievous smile. - I want to see you … acting gay!

\- Then you’ll have to kiss me better in the next film for which this image of gay is not perpetuated … - He said with an innocent grin.

She laughed her Jennifer way to be laughter.

\- It’s easier for me to leave you even more gay …

He laughed telling some more details of the film and a subject was pulling another. When someone looked at the clock it was already two in the morning. The empty bottles were lined up beside the couch. Twelve, not counting the two chilled and half that were in their hands. Photos of Josh with his family were no longer on top of the hourglass coffee table. They were replaced by snacks, peanuts and a bowl of half empty fried chicken. The ambient sound of indie folk music filled the room while they laughed at anything.

\- Now my favorite quote … - She lifted her eyes at him. Josh didn’t understand.

\- What?!

\- It’s for you to guess!

\- I don’t know … Humm … How about: I love you, Nick! - Imitating her voice he said before taking a sip of beer. When he heard no laughter he turned back to see her serious. – Did I say something wrong? - She said nothing. - Look, Jen, supposedly you say it to him, so … I said … because … - The sound of her laughter interrupted him. - Now what? Why are you laughing? - She laughed harder. - Uh, you’re definitely bipolar! - And took another sip.

\- No. .. - she said laughing. - Perhaps this quote was my favorite until yesterday. Today it is different.

\- Why am I not surprised? - Huffed in a funny way. - You women change their minds like you change your underwear.

\- Who said I changed my underwear since yesterday?

Josh, who was taking a sip, he stopped to see her, puzzled.

\- Is it hygienic?

Jennifer was dying laughing putting her hand to her belly.

\- Now one more try … Guess what is my favorite quote now! Come on, you know! It’s something I always say.

\- Hmmm … - He put his hand on his chin thinking. And suddenly smiled. - Josh is charming and delicious!

She kicked his foot on top of that hourglass. And he laughed knowing from the beginning that she was about to pee her pants.

\- You’re no fun! - Said getting up and running to the bathroom that was near the kitchen. - I WANT TO PEE … that’s the quote.

Josh laughed when he heard the door slam. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the window noticing for the first time the room was with the lights off. The only light on in the house was from the kitchen. Jennifer didn’t seem to be bothered by it, and he wasn’t either.

I was still wondering what motivated her to be here. The anguish and desolation no longer seemed to be present, and she returned to be the same Jennifer as ever. Now I was wondering: Did she have a fight with her boyfriend? She haven’t spoken about him all night. Although in his presence she rarely spoke about him. That wasn’t a bad thing, Josh always thought it was a virtue. She fought with teeth and nails for their privacy. And as much friendship that the two had, Josh and Jennifer, boyfriends and girlfriends was never their TOP business to discuss. Obviously that they knew each other’s stories, but the conversations were always too superficial.

Jennifer had just crossed an invisible line with this coming to his home.

He opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening.

\- Grab a beer for me, please! - He said without moving. Now she would be further away from that line, the boundary of superficial friendship of colleagues, for real friendship. Open the refrigerator of friends was the same as opening the door, at least for him, with humor, thought so.

\- I remember that one person who couldn’t drink a year ago … - She handed him the drink and sat down again.

\- Not in public … but I had my ways. - He turned the cap off and then tossed into the bowl of fried chicken.

\- And I’m getting drunk … - Said laughing. - Why is there so much beer in your fridge?

\- I don’t live alone, but I think you drank all the beers from Trevor.

\- Still has nearly fifteen there! Are you alcoholics?

\- Indeed it is difficult to drink, they were there for a long time in the fridge. We drink only when there’s a game.

\- Next game I’ll come here … if we’re here in LA. - She moved to the side, laying her head on the back of the couch. - I remember my brother, Blaine, when I was young he took me to a school game … and I was fascinated. I was about four, I think it was the first time I saw a basketball game.

\- You played in school?

-I tried, I played a little, I played hockey too … but being a cheerleader becomes something bigger when you’re in school.

\- So you were part of the popular jungle?

\- And you’ve got a face of who was part of the Glee Club.

He chuckled approvingly.

\- If I had been in a school I would be in the Glee Club, sure. I like art, dancing, acting … This is my beach.

\- Either you are where you are … America’s boyfriend. - And smirked. - Being a cheerleader didn’t add much … Well, I think some of my charisma … and a bit of manipulation. - And laughed when she saw Josh move his head in positive way. - When I thought of being an actress … it wasn’t very easy, you know? Rows and rows, castings … and there are days that you spend the day without eating … And then you go back home with empty promises. And puff … it doesn’t work.

\- So I believe that a person is born with a star … pointed in a certain direction. You didn’t give up … and it just happened. It was in your destiny …

\- And I didn’t quit … because of a Boy from Kentucky. And I’m not talking about Johnny Depp. – She turned her head to see him, who only stared out the window with a smile stamped on his face.

\- I hope you remember the boy from Kentucky when winning an Oscar.

She smiled radiantly.

-It’s funny how things happen, right? In the Spirit Awards, which you do not remember, I greeted you without even knowing that one day we would be here in your room getting drunk. - And laughed powerless to avoid.

\- We, of Kentucky, we are a united people. - He laughed along with her.- And about me being an inspiration … you already told me about 3 times … - And turned to see her. Jennifer put her bottle down and turned to face him, still lying on the couch.

\- I never said that …

\- … Drunk? - And he snorted while she nodded smiling.

\- Like that … - They both laughed, and then she looked intently before saying: - You did it, Josh!

\- If I did, what can we say about you ..?! Two Oscar nominations, several other awards. If someone has achieved something … that someone was you. - He took a sip, pulling the legs off the table. - And you know what’s most impressive about you? - He opened a small smile, as she watched in anticipation of what he would say. - As much as you are Miss America Sunshine, you didn’t let that go beyond who you are. And it is amazing to me … you just … – He shut up and searching for the right words. - … Have your feet firmly planted on the ground. Maybe I’m already a little stoned, don’t know … but I think it is a good time to say that I admire you so damn much.

Maybe because Jennifer was a little stoned too, her eyes watered. His sincerity was so naked that made all the repressed emotion came back there threatened to overflow. Her hands went to her face, and the first hiccup was quick to follow.

Josh frowned not understanding her reaction. Her sobs caught him by surprise. He was totally paralyzed, not knowing what to do, what to say. Only he could see her with her hands on her face, crying like he’d never seen her cry before. Not when she kicked him in the head, she was like that. He passed his hand on his head not knowing what to say and decided to keep quiet. After a while, he realized that crying had nothing to do with what he had said. These tears were… why she was there in his house.

In this case, silence was a good companion.

\- I can’t s-s-stop thinking about my brother … - Her tearful voice spread around the room.

This was the queue that Jennifer was giving me to enter the subject. After more than four hours, he would finally know why she was there.

\- Sometimes I think life is worthless … - That said, she sat down. Josh watched as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her coat. - As much as I have money and fame, even if we can afford the best hospital in the world … things happen. It’s the way life goes on. I couldn’t do anything, nobody could do anything …

Josh shifted in his chair, now worried.

\- As much as I am, will not, will go to … I don’t know … a big star … that’s a big shit in front of the agony of knowing that my brother had to make the hardest choice of his life … - A thick tear escaped her eye and she immediately wiped it. - The life of his wife or his child.

Jennifer took off her jacket to wipe her face. And then felt like the couch sank under the weight of Josh, who had just sat down beside her. He took off his coat and went face to face to see her. He took her hand and squeezed it with his, as he pulled her into a hug. When her shoulder slammed into his chest, he pushed hard, feeling like her hair tickled his face. It was the only way he knew how to comfort a person.

Just didn’t count that the hug would make the crying even harder.

\- He and choose her … and my nephew n-not … - She said, sobbing, as he pressed his forehead on the shoulder of Josh.

\- Shhh … - He hugged her stronger, lacing his fingers with golden strands of her hair. - Shhh … it’ll be fine.

\- She can’t have anymore c-c-children…

\- I bet they’ll find a way … - Josh said quietly, as he continued to caress her hair. - You’ll see, they’ll find a way …

\- My mom called me crying … - She sniffed strongly, relieving the lump in her throat. - She said that Meredith’s sedated since yesterday …she felt a lot of pain and went to the hospital. She arrived unconscious and having convulsions …

\- And your nephew…?

\- Yes .. David, he is four. - Jennifer pressed her forehead on his shirt, sniffling stronger. - He still doesn’t know …that will have no little brother anymore.

He squeezed her harder imagining the sorrow that plagued her family. He thought of Connor, how his life would be like if his brother didn’t exist. No, not even dare think about it. He swallowed his saliva, listening as she began again to cry softly.

\- I-I’m so sad … Sorry for coming by … - Jennifer stepped back to see how the two were together, and started to get up, looking for her stuff. - Sorry for invading your home so … - Sniffed strong, as he wiped his face with his coat. - Sorry to dump my stuff here … I better go. - And was searching for her purse, redressing the jacket.

Josh just watched her walk from one place to another in search of her stuff. He leaned back on the couch, watching the clock that it was dawn already. His gentleman instinct threatened to further manifest tonight. When he realized, he had already spoken.

\- You can’t go … – He said pulling on her purse, causing her to turn to see him. - It’s late, it’s dangerous out there on the street … You better sleep here and tomorrow I drive you home.

Jennifer giggled lightly.

\- What makes you think you will not have paparazzi on your door tomorrow morning?

\- When I arrived today it had a few out there … Surely they already know you’re here.

Jennifer was livid for not having thought of it. Although she and Josh are just friends, people don’t understand that. Her leaving the house of a single man at damn, who was her romantic co-star in the movies … Hmm.

\- There were none when I arrived. I came by taxi, the security guard to let me with the cab … I told him that I was your sister.

Josh laughed and leaned back on the couch, while she was checking her phone.

\- I have no sister!

\- I think he recognized me … He looked at me like he was in shock.

\- Yes, he wouldn’t let anyone enter. I moved here just for that. I have famous neighbors with simple tastes …

She finished checking the phone and looked at him.

\- If I stay … we can drink more beers from Trevor?

\- Definitely you are bipolar … - He laughed. - Ok, let’s drink more and continue our group therapy. - Then he got up and walked to the kitchen.

\- I don’t even want to be alone … I miss the sound of my brother. - She sat down again, seeing as he approached with two more bottles. - I deal well with silence … but today I couldn’t.

She reached out to grab a cold beer from Josh’s hand and then took a sip.

\- Oooooh, I needed that … - Pointed to the bottle. - … And addition. - Rose her hand to her face to wipe away the traces of tears that dried on her face. - Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Nice Hutcherson.

\- The bill will arrive by mail … - And shook the bottle with her in a loud toast.

They smiled, while Trevor’s beers were evaporated one by one. The bottles were scattered dry by the carpet while she laughed when he fell as he rose from his chair.  
\- I’m okay .. - he stood up, turning around to show her thumbs up, who was laughing on the couch. - I’m fine … really well.

His vision was disfigured by the alcohol, so he blinked once in front of the refrigerator, trying to open it from the other side. The laughter was heard again, she laughing hard as he laughed too and opened the door all at once, trying to find something to eat. Instead he found another beer in the corner.

\- The last one … - And raised the bottle right up there as if it were a trophy.

\- It’s mine because I’m visiting! - And she quickly got behind him, taking the bottle from his hand.

\- It isn’t fair … Not at all! Come here… - And pulled her arm to take the beer from her. She turned at the same time, causing him to grab her from behind, trying to take the beer. - Come on, this is mine … - He said laughing. - We can at least share …

\- No! - She took a sip. The beer spread across her face as he began to tickle her sides. - STOP! - She screamed laughing and trying to loosen from his hold.

The two stumbled until he pressed her on the wall. His arms circled her with the impact on the wall, and his face pressed into her neck. Josh blew air that spread her hair. He opened his eyes squarely, but his vision was clouded by blond hair that itched on his lashes. The scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment that seemed like an eternity. In his hands, her stomach was moving to the rhythm of her breathing. He heard her laughing, but his eyes remained closed. Tiredness began to take his eyelids, his arms … he couldn’t move. Somehow, there was comfortable, soft, warm …

\- Did you sleep?

For a minute, yes, the smell of her shampoo had caused images of a field of flowers fill his mind. For a second he was back in Kentucky, the smell of grass permeated his mind, the smell of home …

She felt like she turned in a circle, unbroken, from his arms. The smell of the shampoo was replaced by the sweet breath of beer. He didn’t dare open his eyes … It was too dangerous. In his lips felt the cold glass of the bottle:

\- Don’t sleep … Come on, come on, baby! - She said pushing the beer in his mouth. He parted his lips and she turned the bottle in. - C’mon, honor the pants you wear!

The drink spilled more than he could drink. When he felt the cold liquid sliding on his shirt, he gave a splash and opened his eyes at once to see her the face with a smile in the darkness. He blinked a few times trying to ignore the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that produced his mind drunk. His language was more difficult to control though …

\- Signal of beauty … - And his hand seemed to follow it, since it landed on her cheek while his thumb investigated the hollow that she had the right side of the mouth.

\- My brother says it’s a cellulite …

Jennifer made him laugh loudly, leaning his forehead on her chin. His arm dropped over the side of her body, until his arms are again closed around her waist.

\- I like your smell … - She said. - You Smell like… Budwiser. - He laughed as his hand went up to her head, his fingers going in her hair, scratching her scalp with his nails. He sighed hard … and before he could stop himself, his lips wandered by her forehead, while his nostrils recorded the good smell of her hair. He pressed his lips, giving her a small kiss on the forehead … and then became aware of how his arms were moving, how the circle of his arms weakened. She felt his hands up her back, waking unwanted sensations. Swallowed hard when one of his hands found her neck, while the other walked into a dangerous place between her waist and her breasts. And fastened to say: - We won’t fuck … We’re friends.

She felt like he was laughing at her neck, making the impact of his breath against her skin to produce an electric current that snaked around her body. His nose touched her throat … and by inertia, his face turned to the other side, giving him complete freedom to continue with the caress. And he did. His nose investigated each side of her neck and his mouth was soon to follow. Gritted her teeth as she felt the caress were wet … Causing a shiver to run her spine, it soon spread to the extremities of your body. The hair of her neck stood up, also on her arms, on her legs… A remnant of conscience shone in her mind when his hands clung on her hips, pressing it against his. She opened her eyes for once and took a leap backward. She just didn’t count on a chair that was behind them where she tripped and fell. A Humpf came out of her mouth when her buttocks landed against the carpet that cushioned the fall, the bottle didn’t have the same luck, it flew knocking on the door and broke in half.

Her laughter made him laugh along while he helped her to get up.

-Did you cut yourself? - He asked looking for something that he knew wouldn’t see. Not in that darkness.

\- No, I’m okay … - she got up, staggered. He had to hold her by the shoulders. - No, I’m not okay … - And laughed.

\- Come … I think we shouldn’t drink anymore … - He said grabbing her by the hand and walked with her down a dark corridor on the opposite side of the kitchen. - And that was the last one anyway.

He opened the door of his room and turned on the lights, letting her see his room first. She couldn’t pay attention to anything but the bed, it was big, spacious, warm, comfortable … She looked at him, who was pulling the blanket back, throwing it to the ground.

\- Go… lie down… - He pointed to the bed. – You look like shit.

\- We won’t fuck … - She repeated groggily, seeing as he helped her lie down on, pulling the covers up to cover her whole body. Jennifer blinked, unable to keep her eyes open longer. - And you look like shit too.

He chuckled as he took his wet shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room.

\- You’re safe with me … I don’t like girls that are taller than me. - He turned once when she threw her pants on his head.

\- So you’re safe with me too … - She said turning back, supporting her head on the pillow. – I never had sex with someone shorter than me …

\- That’s why we’re such good friends … - He said putting her pants on the bed beside her. - Need help with your bra?

Jennifer laughed with her eyes closed and put her hands behind herself to remove it through the blouse. The sense of freedom made her sigh and clung more to the pillow.

\- You’re my best friend … - She purred as she felt the softness of the pillow under her head.

\- And you’re my best friend too.

\- Liar … - She said with a sleepy voice. - You kissed my neck …

He then looked at her sprawled on his bed there and saw her feet discovered, he tried to cover them so she didn’t feel cold. Within moments the room would be cold, the air conditioning was beginning to cool everything.

\- Not my fault that your smell takes me back to Kentucky …

He saw her smiling without opening her eyes and turned off the bedroom lights. In the living room, he fell onto the couch, pulling her coat to shelter his head. In two seconds everything was darker than it already was and the smell of home permeated his mind.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr : joshiferhardcore dot tumblr dot com
> 
>  :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

His head was pounding when he put the bags on top of the kitchen counter. He dropped the keys on top of the fridge and put the juice that was bought at the bakery next door on it. Driver pulled the leash and he set him free by the house. The dog ran straight up the carpet to rest because of the walk.

12:00 PM.

 

An hour ago he had woken up with a damn hangover. When he sat down on the couch, he felt like all his muscles protested to the idea of moving. It took a while for the flashes from last night to come to his mind, then he saw the messy was the room. And for being that calm there, Jennifer was not awake yet for sure. He fell back on the couch feeling such laziness and stretched slowly, moaning about having to stretch his muscles. The couch was comfortable, but it wasn’t like his bed.

When he went to the bathroom, he checked the time and saw that it was already too late to have breakfast. While leaving, he found a shirt and placed it in the laundry. Driver started barking wanting to leave and he opened the kitchen door leading out to the backyard, went to where the dog was and put him on a leash. He had to go to the bakery to buy cheese and juice. He decided he would make macaroni and cheese to both of them.

The flashes of last evening continued to flood his brain and he tried at all costs to prevent them from staying in his mind, after all, he was embarrassed by what happened … for what was happening, for what didn’t happen yet. How could have he done such a thing with Jennifer? And was she upset? No, he couldn’t think about it. She was so drunk as he was, perhaps she doesn’t even remember anything. Yes, he wouldn’t bring the subject up. That thing was drunken things, and drunken people only make stupidities.

He didn’t like the fact of having to clean the room, but unfortunately he had to. Josh decided to take an aspirin and after that he took about five glasses of water. Fifteen minutes later he was dripping with sweat, both from the effort, as from the alcohol that was coming out of his body through the pores. The shirt went back to where it was, and he decided that the first thing he would do would be when Jennifer woke up would be to take a shower. He raised his arms, feeling if the smell was bad, not so much … he could wait for her to wake up. Los Angeles was hot as hell. On a normal day it would be nice to catch some waves … But this wasn’t a normal day. He had a guest … an illustrious guest was sprawled on his bed. He decided to discontinue the memory of a pair jeans flying over his head.

He began to make lunch. Macaroni and cheese, the specialty of the day. And he would put his best efforts to it. He tried not to think about the anxiety to please someone … Maybe that would please her, Jennifer was a dear friend and after all she said last night about her family … he had to spoil her somehow without involving alcohol again.

\- Josh … - A hoarse voice came out of nowhere.

He, who was lowered to place the bowl in the oven, stood up and looked across the counter. Jennifer walked up to him with her hair disheveled, scratched her left eye and walked in a strange way. She had no pants on … He swallowed hard, that was an irrelevant detail. He couldn’t stop his eyes of landing on that shorts panties emblazoned with wild flowers. It was impossible not to notice her legs. He wasn’t a monk and she was a woman, a very beautiful one. Look was something automatic. He didn’t look at her shirt, that was too much. It wasn’t cool to stare at your friend’s boobs, when she was wearing no bra. Although that detail wasn’t anything new. Instead he forced himself to take his eyes away and Driver was a good excuse, the dog got up from the carpet and ran to Jennifer, smelled her bare feet, who didn’t even look at him.

\- I’m still drunk … - Her crying face made Josh laugh.

\- Try fixing a messy room, it is good to cure a hangover.

She came closer to the counter and sat in one of the high chairs. Jennifer put her elbows on the counter and made a painful face.

\- I’ll never drink again …

\- You look like shit … maybe a bath will make you feel better.

\- Don’t you ever get tired of saying that I look like shit?

He grinned.

\- I only speak the truth … - He went to the fridge and put cold water in a glass for her. – Drink this … - Handed her the glass. - And take this as well. - Gave her an aspirin. - Soon you will be better. And after eating you’ll be brand new.

Jennifer took a sip of water to hydrate her throat and soon after the tablet came down with the rest of the water.

\- I’ll sue Trevor for these beers … - Josh laughed at how she came to put her elbows on the counter, holding her head. - He will get life imprisonment so …

\- Okay, I’ll call him flee to Mexico.

She snorted laying her head on the counter, grunting.

\- My head’s still spinning a little …

\- This is the queue for you to go take a shower … Go. – And he left the kitchen walking towards her. - I’ll fill the tub and you get some rest.

Jennifer looked up, saw him at her side, sweating as if he had run a half marathon. The few hairs on his chest glistened with sweat. And then looked away to the short he wore, the same as the night before. Suddenly she felt a smell in the air that made her stomach protest with hunger. The bad thing was that Josh heard, she looked at him with wide eyes. His smile grew gradually until it became a funny laugh.

\- I’m paying all my sins here … - She said smiling.

\- No, you’re not. I made macaroni and cheese for us to eat, I just put it in the oven.

\- Oh my God, you’re the best! - And she gave him a lazy smile.

\- I brought cupcakes too …

\- I could kiss you for that! - He smiled with his feigned excitement.

\- Never with this beer breath … - He laughed and she looked offended. - Brought a toothbrush as well.

Jennifer looked at him in funny shock.

\- You were an angel in another incarnation, obviously.

When Jennifer got up was inevitable to wobble a bit. The luck was that he was close and helped her balance.

\- Funny you drank the same as I and was not that bad … - She said passing a hand through his shoulders for balance, while Josh took her to the bedroom.

\- But I ate far more than you from what I saw … you probably haven’t eaten all day.

**_RING RING_ **

\- It’s my phone … - She said when they passed the bedroom door. He made a move to go get it for her and she held him back. – Let it ring, I’ll call back later. - They entered the bathroom, where Josh promptly released her to turn the bathtub on. - If it’s from home … I don’t want them to know that I drank.

\- Much less that you slept here, right? - He said back to her, spilling some natural salts that his mother had given him once. That tub was only used when his mother was there, he had never been there.

\- I don’t like to lie …

\- And if it’s your boyfriend?

\- He knows you’re my friend.

\- If you say so… - And he smirked, getting up to open a cabinet that existed under the sink.

\- I don’t understand your sarcasm.

He took a clean robe and placed in her hands. The smile remained on his face when he looked up to see her.

\- What? - He asked, pretending not to understand.

\- I’ve talked to Nick about you before …

\- Yes? - He frowned. - And what was the conversation about?

\- He saw that interview I gave on Avatar, remember?

He rummaged in his mind for this memory and then smiled remembering that night in the hotel in North Carolina when they were shooting the first Hunger Games’ movie

\- Oh, yeah … Crocodiles and Avatar.

\- He came to ask me about you and Liam in my room … stuff like that. That was before he met you two, of course.

\- Hmm … If I was him I would have asked if never happened an orgy there. - He laughed, making her laugh too.

\- Bastard! But, so, you know … he always was more jealous of Liam than you.

Josh let out a chuckle fun, although deep down she knew why.

\- This is obvious! I’m not blonde, Australian, athletic body, height 1.90m and older. Instead … I’m a normal guy and commonplace with his seventy-five something meters, a dwarf beside you and younger. I’m not the kind of guy who goes out with girls like you. I also would be jealous of him, I’m like your little brother.

\- Stop, Josh. You are as sexy as Liam …

\- Oh, stop it! You repeat this whole interview to see if you believe in it! - He laughed without humor whatsoever. - I have a mirror, Jen. The guy is tall, strong, blonde and has that accent! You can lie to others … but not to me.

\- Hmm … I’m seeing that we have to work this self-esteem. But your self-esteem should be heavens’ high with the fans you have. Don’t know how you come out on the street and they don’t tear your clothes.

\- It is not like that…

\- When I say you’re as sexy as Liam … I tell the truth. And you have a super advantage in front of him … - She said with a smile aside.

\- What is it?

\- You can take care of a woman … - He just stared at her sketch without any reaction. - What you did to me yesterday … was amazing.

\- I didn’t do anything that someone else wouldn’t … – He said not giving credit for what he did.

\- You did. Anyone would have filled me with questions until I speak about what was going on. - She opened a small smile. - I almost broke into your home yesterday … and I’m aware that I’ve never done this, ever. You took care of me, respected my time … talked to me and didn’t disappoint me in no time last night.

\- No time? - Even humping and that kiss on the neck where he could see a small purplish tan line? Oh my God, he was so dead when she saw the hickey.

\- None. To complete all, you have prepared a bath to me …

\- Are you still drunk? … - He handed a towel in her hands and toothbrush he had bought, as he headed for the door. - I’ll take a shower too so we can eat. Ahhh … another thing … - And once turned, seeing that she walked into the tub, feeling the water temperature. - … You’ll also tell your boyfriend you’re just wandering around my house in your underwear?

She threw in the towel on his head, as he closed the door laughing. She also laughed, pulling her blouse and panties off, just to get into the warm water. She groaned as she sat in the tub and her body was covered by the relaxing water. Surely the detail of her dress was not mentioned by her. She opened a small smile while leaned her head on the back of the tub. It was hard not to feel at ease in the presence of Josh. Being with him was like family, as if he were one of her brothers, Josh is much more pleasant though. She laughed at the thought underneath. Certainly Nick would review his concepts about Josh after she tells him where she had spent the night. Now she needed courage to tell him. A few minutes later, she felt that she fell asleep when she heard some banging on the door.

\- You died?

\- No. .. - She said even without opening her eyes.

\- I’m waiting for you to eat for years and you don’t seem to leave the bathroom for anything. Oh and your phone won’t stop ringing.

And then she could hear the ringing of the phone that certainly was with Josh.

\- Bring it to me!

\- Get it by the door.

\- I can’t go there…

\- Jen, I won’t come inside … I’ve seen you in just panties, that too much already!

She laughed as she rose from the tub.

\- Then pick the rest of my clothes up in your bed and give them to me.

\- Okay .. - When he caught her black-lace bra, he decided to stop thinking about the size of her breasts. He took it along with the pants and knocked on the door again. - Here …

The door cracked open and she picked the clothes up quickly, as well as her mobile phone. When the door closed he was already in the kitchen, taking the dishes from the oven and the food cupboard. He poured two glasses of juice while listening as she came into the kitchen, dressed as yesterday, still talking on the phone with someone Who doens’t appeared to be her boyfriend since she was mentioning that Josh had taken care of her and fed her right. She sat down at the table and took a sip of juice, still hearing the person on the other end. Josh took the time to serve them a portion of macaroni and cheese, that was melted and brought him a bit of trouble.

\- Ok, ok … I love you. Bye, I’ll call you later. - She hurried off the phone. - My mom … That’s smelling good! - She said proving a piece. - Oh my God, Josh!

He smiled at her reaction to her food.

-Any news of your brother?

\- Yes, they are in my mother’s home. Meredith will have to rest for a few weeks and decided to stay there for my mother to take care of David.

\- Will you have time to visit them?

\- Yes, I have only a few meetings this week and soon I will go there …

\- I’m going Wednesday to Miami.

\- For three months? - She asked going back to eating.

He nodded with his mouth full.

\- Will you call me out? - She spoke with her mouth full as well.

\- I always call you from wherever I am … you are the one who is always busy to pick my calls.

\- Sorry … - She grinned sheepishly.

\- If you prefer to text me, it’s fine.

\- I’ll call more often, I promise.

\- I’m not charging anything, Jennifer … - He said as he took another bite of food.

\- Why Jennifer?

He frowned, not realizing he had called her that till she pointed it out.

\- Jen! Call me Jen, please … Jennifer didn’t sound right, it seems you’re mad at me. - He nodded, giving a small smile as he chewed. - I don’t want to lose contact with you Josh. Not after yesterday …

\- Ok, can fire your therapist … I’ll take the job.

They spoke no more until they finish eating. Jennifer was resting in the back of the chair with her hand on the belly from eating when Josh got up, gathered all the dishes to put them in the sink and then brought the cupcakes. She ate in silence, breathing the sweet delight that was that. They ate until they could no more and soon they jumped on the couch, tired of eating so much as the undertow. Josh then turned on the TV, trying to watch some garbage.

\- Jersey Shore? - He asked seeing a rerun was on TV.

\- Nope, some movie.

Neither of them brought up the subject of her time to go.

\- Sunday watching TV … everything I wanted! – She said as she lay by the couch.

And then he remembered: Today was the day of the date with Avan’s cousin. And that would be in exactly two hours. And by the way Jennifer was lying on his couch, it really seemed that she had no intention of going so early. He swallowed down. Now what? How would he politely ask for Jennifer Lawrence to leave?

\- Ahh I like this movie … - She said when she saw that Josh had put on a channel that was playing the movie 10 things I hate about you.

Josh was in an endless dilemma. It was easier to reschedule with Avan’s cousin than talking to Jennifer. But it wasn’t fair! He was waiting for this date for a long time. Jennifer had a boyfriend, she could understand it, she could very well understand the a man need to go out with some friends to do “wherever he wants”.

\- Hmm, Jen … – He started to say embarrassed.

\- What’s up? - She moved her legs on the sofa and he put them in his lap.

\- I told you yesterday I would take you home … - He said looking at her toe nails.

-Do you want to go? Not that I have much to pack. - She giggled. - I’m ready.

\- I have an appointment in two hours at the Santa Monica Pier.

\- Great, on my way.

Josh was relieved that she had not asked anything. Well, not that he didn’t want to respond … it was just a little weird to talk about things like that to a woman.

\- We also need to think how we will get out of here without anyone seeing you in my car. - He said, pulling her fingers toes, one by one, making her purr with pleasure. – It’s okay to paint these nails.

She laughed powerless to avoid.

\- I look like shit. This is what you get when your boyfriend lives far away, I end up being lazy to take care of myself.

\- Do it red. It’s sexy. - He looked sideways, opening a smile. - I like … I mean, your boyfriend will like.

\- Oh, really? What has this color in particular?

\- Passion … - Josh said, she frowned, knowing that it wasn’t just that. - Ok, sex.

\- Claw red indicates sex. - She giggled. - Like any other color it doesn’t matter. Everything in the world make you men think about sex. But ok, I’ll write it down. - And then she changed the subject. - And I have an idea as to output. I was liberal with paparazzi, until I saw my ass being shown by a transparent dress I wore.

\- And your panties?

\- It was a thong, a tiny thong … - She said with a grimace of embarrassment more than disgust.

Josh exploded into laughter, throwing his head back, causing her to laugh too.

\- How come I haven’t seen this picture? - He was still laughing.

\- It was on the internet.

\- I don’t stare at yours pictures online, you know? I have better things to do.

\- Hitting a webcam, for example. - She said with her sarcastic smile.

\- I’d rather see it live.

\- Scary. - And looked at him. - This conversation is getting weird.

\- You started it!

\- Not really! It was you and red nails.

He laughed, pushing her feet slightly to the side, standing up.

\- I’ll go get ready … then we can stop at some drive-in and buy ice cream.

\- Perfect!

Josh returned half an hour later. The smell of his perfume arrived before him. Jennifer looked up and down seeing how he was dressed. Josh gave a twirl for her to check it out.

\- So? How am I? - He followed her gaze again she was looking at all the details.

\- Your appointment is with a girl.

It was not a question, it was a statement. He just nodded his head.

\- I knew by the perfume. - She grinned. - You are approved. The choice of perfume, the clothes … She’ll like. Just ask right away, “Do you like me? Check yes or no. “

He laughed.

\- Do you still remember my tactic of seduction?

\- How can I forget? It’s super authentic.

Josh gave her a half smile, putting his sunglasses.

\- Shall we?

She rose reluctantly, stretching across to put on her sandals. Jennifer restored her coat, sunglasses, purse … When it was properly done, Josh came back with a big blanket. And she followed him wherever he walked, when they arrived outside the house he unlocked his silver Jeep Wrangler, opening the back sit door for her to get inside.

\- And here I thought you only had a bike. - She said coming through the door he just opened.

\- Two motorcycles and two cars, it is useful when the family is here. I’ll lock the house, I’ll be back. And take you with my bike is out of question, of course!

He went and returned, Jennifer unroll the blanket. He got into the car occupying the driver’s seat, and as he put the wallet in the glove box, he looked in the rearview mirror.

\- Lower yourself in the space between the two seats and put the blanket covering you.

\- The windows are very dark …

\- The cameras are almost an Ray X. Trust in what I say. - He interrupted.

\- Never thought I would, but that’s okay. - She said more to herself than to him.

Jennifer ducked, as he began to take the car off of the garage. She threw the blanket over her head, as darkness took care of her vision.

\- I’ll tell you when we pass by them.

\- And how do you know they will not follow you? - Her voice muffled by the cloth.

\- I’ll pretend I’m going to the side opposite to Santa Monica, then I go back. We have time still.

Josh went through the gate and three paparazzi jumped out of nowhere beside his car. Josh had to slow down because the three almost threw themselves in front of the car to see who it was. From where Jennifer was hidden, she could hear how the paparazzi shouted the name of Josh, until she couldn’t hear anything else.

\- We …

\- Can I get out of here? - She said still with the blanket over her.

\- Wait five more minutes. There’s a car here on our side.

Jennifer listened as Josh lowered the car window and said:

\- Heyy, how are you today? - He greeted someone.

And then you can hear female voices to the outside of the car.

\- I love you, Josh! You’re so hot! - And heard a shrill voice. Teenagers.

\- Marry me! I promise to wash, clean, cook your chicken fried the same as your grandmother and be beautiful when we’re on the red carpet. - Josh laughed, even she couldn’t contain herself.

\- This was the best offer I’ve received so far. - He said friendly. - And I’m thinking very strongly in the proposal. Good afternoon to you!

She listened as he went up the glass again and as he laughed alone in the car while he increased the speed.

\- Personal Stalkers … every day she has a marriage proposal more creative than the other. One day she put a priest in the car and left following me to Avan’s house as the priest celebrated the marriage on a sound truck.

\- And she’s in front of your home every day?

\- At least once a week, yes.

\- Wow Well, once a girl passed out in front of my house.

\- I know, you helped her.

\- Yes, after being giddy like a cockroach without knowing what to do. Thankfully, my mom was there and helped me. - She snorted in darkness. - I have not received many marriage proposals …

\- I don’t believe it for a second.

\- It’s weird to talk in the dark …

Jennifer just heard the laughter of Josh, feeling like the blanket being removed from her body.

\- Good morning! - She said with a laugh, sitting in the car seat.

\- You can exit …

\- I better stick around just in case. - Said she was sitting on the bench behind.

\- Is it me or do you always dreamed of me being your chauffeur?

\- As a sexual fantasy or something? - She came into his game.

\- Yes. Totally like that, Madame!

That made her laugh. Josh then stopped at a corner where they sold ice cream, five minutes later he was back delivering a container for her.

\- Just for me, why?

\- Because I have a hunch that later I will take great ice cream.

\- Ownnnn … - She said taking the ice cream. - You’re going the right way to conquer her. - Her voice was hoarse, her mouth full of ice cream.

Sex was the most appropriate verb for what Josh was trying with this meeting. He just smiled and walked around on the street front to back to Santa Monica. They talked about amenities until he asked where she lived, but Jennifer thought it was best not to let him in front of the house. She was sure that had someone there at this time, hoping she walked home. They agreed to leave it in the parking lot of a grocery store that was near her house.  
Josh stopped the car in the parking lot and looked in the rearview mirror.

\- Delivered.

Jennifer put her sunglasses while Josh took a cap that was dropped by the bank and placed on her head.

\- My hair is a disaster. I’ll return it later, okay? - She said straightening her hair in the cap.

\- You can keep it, no problem.

\- Josh … - She put her hand on his shoulder. – I don’t even know how to thank you for yesterday, and today.

He turned in the front seat, looking at her.

\- I’m your friend. When you need anything, don’t hesitate to come at me … when the problem is not from PMS, obviously.

She laughed and looked for his hand that was resting on the other seat.

\- Thank you.

\- Come here. - And pulled her by the hand, hugging her as he could within that limited space. His nostrils caught the scent of his soap on her skin and it made him smile. - I want to see you happy.

\- Know that everything is reciprocal. - She said, her voice muffled by his neck. - You’re smell so fucking good.

\- I know. - Josh laughed as the two walked away.

\- When will we see each other again? – She asked placing the bag on the shoulder.

\- I think about three months from now… Unless you go to visit me in Miami.

\- No chance, Buddy. I have to go to Kentucky to be with my family.

\- You’ll call me right …? - He asked awkwardly. - Hmm, to tell me how they are?

\- Not only that. You will have to endure me every day of your life, Mr. Nice! - She said, squeezing his cheek. - I also want to know what happened in this meeting today.

\- I don’t talk about my sex life … – he said and put a smile on his face, bastard.

\- You really are amazing, Josh. - The hand that was on his cheek opened, palm stroking his soft skin. - And taking your words from yesterday … I also admire you so damn much. And after yesterday and today, it tripled. I hope you take care and good luck in Miami with this new project.

\- You too … - He took the opportunity to capture her hand, kissing it. - Take care.

When he released her hand, Jennifer opened the door, turned his face to see him again and encountered one of the brightest and sincere smiles which ever seen in her life. It was impossible not to smile back. His smile accompanied her until she was completely outside the car, watching him leave. She walked out into the supermarket. She heard her cell phone ringing, but she couldn’t answer until it stopped ringing. A missed call from Nicholas, but before she returned the call, she typed a text message to Josh:

_Don’t forget the condom … [:)]_


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr: joshiferhardcore dot tumblr dot com :)

Once she read what was in the red envelope she immediately took the phone, typing a message.

_Did you receive this invitation too?_

It was for Josh, of course. She put the phone in her shorts’ back pocket and headed for the living room. Her phone vibrated. So fast. She took the phone and threw herself on the couch, reading the message.

_Josh: If the sender of the invitation is Taylor Swift, yeah._

_Jen: What do I do?_

_Josh: I’ll go, I think it will be good for you to go  out a bit._

_Jen: Won’t it be even worse for this moment?_

_Josh: Did he call you yet?_

_Jen: No,  must have forgotten about me!_

_Josh: I don’t believe it, ask him to go with you._

_Jen: The party is next month and he went to England yesterday._

_Josh: Was it that serious for him to leave the country?_

_Jen: Josh, I told you … We broke up. : X_

 

_Josh: Did you want this?_

Jennifer swallowed hard and kept her finger above the letter Y. Did she want to be separated from Nick? Just to think of it her heart clenched. Memories of him sitting in that same couch with his hands on his head flashed through her mind. She swallowed again, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes as well as the lump in her throat. She was suffering. It had been over for about two weeks. From the time he left her house, she didn’t hear a word from him. Zoe called communicating her of his decision to return to England indefinitely. She wanted to call him, wanted to try to stop him from going, wanted to run back to him … She wanted, but didn’t do anything. The way things were there was no way to continue them. Maybe it was even better this time apart, it might be more sane … Still it didn’t stop the pain of departure, the pain of abrupt cut of her routine … The pain of not seeing his beautiful eyes, the pain of not hearing his hoarse voice … Jennifer snorted, preventing her continue beating herself up. It’s not worth it, it wasn’t her whom asked for this time, nor she was the one whom ran away.

The vibration of her phone took her away from those the thoughts.

_Josh: I think you should call him …_

_Jen: And say what? Thank you for kick out my ass?_

_Josh: Well, I won’t talk about this anymore. You know what’s best for you. So are you going to the party?_

_Jen: I don’t know … Do you think it would look bad if I didn’t?_

_Josh: If you send a cool gift and a card, I guess not._

_Jen: Will you go?_

_Josh: I am polite, I told you. : D_

_Jen: And what AM I, MR. NICE POLITE? : X_

_Josh: You’re anti-social. You don’t take advantage of this Hollywood life offers you._

_Jen: I’m not, I’m just quiet, you know that. I’m not like you parting rock everyday to hook up with everyone._

_Josh: You Bitch! Hahahahaha, Oh Liam confirmed he will go._

_Jen: Miley too?_

_Josh: Sure, they tend to be married … you know?_

_Jen: I won’t go… I’m not ready._

_Josh: Okay, Jen. But I think you’re wrong._

_Jen: I think I’m going to visit my parents … best to stay out for a while._

_Josh: [: (]_

_Jen: What?_

_Josh: I wish you could go with me._

_Jen: For what? You can get sex without my help …_

_Josh: You sure about that? Kkkkkkkkkk_

_Jennifer smiled seeing that a photo was coming along the message. It was a picture of him with a sad expression on his face. It was impossible not to laugh._

_Jen: Fucker kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Come back here to keep me company._

_Josh: Is your brother there?_

_Jen: No, I’m alone …_

_Josh: What’s good to me there?_

_Jen: Me._

_Josh: Wooooohooo. Should I bring strawberry condoms?_

_Jen: hahahahahhahahaha stop with that bullshit. Come, I have cold pizza and beer._

_Josh: It’s very tempting, but I can’t. I have a dinner today and you’re holding me back._

_Jen: Who will be the bait?_

_Josh: No one kkkkkkk Ok, my mom._

_Jen: Noooo, come here, please._

_Josh: I can’t … She came to LA and brought some neighboring from Kentucky. We will be there around the Border Grill._

_Jen: The idea of a taco sounds good …_

_Josh: Do you wanna come?_

_Jen: Me and your family? Tomorrow people will ask if I’m pregnant._

_Josh: We can work it out after dinner. : P_

_Jen: STOP FLIRTING WITH ME! I’m depressed._

_Josh: Ok, I stopped. I’ll change … she started screaming here. Bye._

_Jen: Come after dinner?_

_Josh: I don’t know what time I’ll leave._

_Jen: No problem … come and bring the spare to me. : P_

_Josh: Are you sure?_

_Jen: why not?  
Josh: If I go, that means I’ll sleep there?_

_Jen: So what? We can sleepover … and call Liam to mock him._

_Josh: And what else?_

_Jen: Get drunk!_

_Josh: I’ll call you when I’m out, okay?_

_Jen: Yes, please._

_Josh: Okay, I’ll call you. See ya._

_Jen: Don’t forget to bring the spare to me!_

_Josh: I won’t. Noted: guacamole, tortillas, tacos and tequila._

_Jen: Bring the tequila and deal with my tears hahahahahaha_

_Josh: I know I’m your favorite shoulder : D And DON’T TEXT ME ANYMORE IN TWENTY MINUTES, PLEASE! BYE!_

Jennifer laughed and put the phone down. Staring at the ceiling, memories of Nick wanted to come back. She took a breath and turned aside turning the television on, preventing them from leaving and make her more miserable than she already was. She would wait for Josh, because it was a long time since the two had seen each other in person, even if they hadn’t lost touch. They spoke almost every day when he wasn’t the one that called, she did it. He had begun the filming his new movie in Miami, and had to move there for a period of three months. She returned to Kentucky, stood there for a long while Nick was still in England. One beautiful and sunny day, she received a call from her agent saying she had three movies proposals, so she returned to LA matching the time Nicholas would be back from England. And she signed on to these projects and the shooting of the third film in the Hunger Games Saga, which would keep her busy for the rest of the year and part of next year. She could still hear the Nicholas anger when they spoke of their projects.

“Where am I in this?” - He questioned. Jennifer didn’t understand his reaction and the question so she didn’t the answer. Only hugged him and repeated how much she missed him. It hurts to remember how things went after that, it hurts to remember that night, it hurts the memory of one of the most beautiful nights she had spent with him.

No. She couldn’t remember, and she couldn’t dare … Josh was coming in a bit and she wouldn’t think about this anymore. She decided to do something in the kitchen to entertain herself.

_______________X_______________

Josh sighed at how all the families began to say goodbye, while the waiter brought the bill and gave what Josh had asked for travel. His mom didn’t quite understand, but he knew she would ask about it later. Then he would tell the truth, even because it was past midnight, and maybe she’d be worried. Despite all, the ride was cool. It was good to reconnect with their neighbors from Kentucky and laugh at funny stories from the past.

And it was good to see Kate, the middle daughter of his neighbor.

He was impressed with the change that has occurred in recent years that passed. He still remembered her when she was chubby and came crying from school to be bullied at scholl. They used to play together when they were children, but when he moved to LA at age nine, and haven’t seen her ever since, he went to visit his grandparents in Kentucky, she was never there and then went to live on the campus of the University of Kentucky in Louisville . It was very easy to talk to her all night, even more because she was so beautiful, it was hard to take his eyes for long. Ended up with her number written on his cell phone, because she would need to come to LA from time to time to end her search for College and, of course, his mother had to say that Josh would help her with what he could. Help, in this case, is equal to “stay at his house when she needed.” This idea wasn’t so bad …

They all parted with a friendly hug and in his ear, she did promise to call one day. Kate didn’t seem to care much about the fact that he was famous, that he was now a Hollywood star. Her family followed her behavior and treated Josh like the neighbor on the left who liked to steal fruit from their backyard. That was very good, the feeling of not being alert at all times, afraid some paparazzi would spoil your night … it was like freedom should be.

The last time he felt this way was when Jennifer was in his home when they laughed and drank all night. He realized later that he had needed her as much as she had needed him. They both needed that night. Both needed tonight.

By leaving his parents at home, he took the opportunity to take a quick shower and change clothes, he didn’t forget to grab his toothbrush as well. When he was packing up his backpack, his mother entered the room, observing the child wear his pants.

\- Now will you tell me where you going at this hour?

\- I arranged to take Jennifer’s dinner for her … - He said rising to button up his pants.

\- Lawrence?

He nodded, pulling on socks.

\- Isn’t it too late for that?

\- Well, yeah … but I have nothing scheduled tomorrow so I can stay overnight. - He put a tank top color white inside, and soon a checkered over.

\- And why are you going there? Are you having sex?

Josh looked at his mom and then laughed, shaking his head.

\- We’re friends … - He sat down to put on boots.

\- Funny, I heard the same thing with Vanessa. - He just shook his head in amusement. – I just want you to be careful, you’ve had your dose of Hollywood girls.

\- Mom, there’s nothing and there will never be anything romantic between me and Jennifer.

\- How can you be sure? You are leaving 1:00 am to get her dinner! - She seemed incredulous.

\- She needs me! - He corrected himself immediately. – She needs someone to talk to …

\- And what do you get with this?

\- You don’t know Jennifer … - he laughed. - If you spent one minute beside her you’d realize that what I’m doing isn’t a sacrifice at all.

His mother then shrugged as if speaking: “I’m right, but do whatever you want.” Josh decided to ignore her for a moment and went perfume himself.

\- For those who are just friends, the perfume is a bit much, no?

\- Stop, Mom! - He turned angrily. – Please stop this of implying that Jennifer and I have something. She’s going through a bad time and I’m distraction. There is nothing romantic between us. She has a boyfriend and likes him a lot. - Unfortunately Josh had to lie when speaking of her boyfriend, the right words were “ex-boyfriend”, but it was only a matter of time. He knew they would end up back dating at least he thought so. - We are friends and I’ll help her.

\- Ok! Ok! - She raised her hands defensively. - Just remember to call me when you get there, so I’ll know you arrived safely.

Josh snorted regretting for the short burst and finished combing his hair, he approached his mother and hugged her.

\- Sorry … I’ll just back it up a bit. We’re friends … and she isn’t okay.

\- All right, dear. - She said hugging him. - I just don’t want you to get hurt again.

The two parted and he took his backpack. The two walked into the living room where his mother handed him the bag with Jennifer’s dinner.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll call Kate tomorrow. - And gave a naughty her smile, leaving his mother at the door laughing.

Upon entering the car he called Jennifer, who answered on the second ring. It didn’t take so long to arrive, there was no traffic because it was dawn so he could drive faster. When he arriver at her condo, the doorman promptly left him enter. He felt kind of butterflies in his stomach when he get out f the car. He hoped that wasn’t the prelude to a disease.

The whistle of the elevator made him turn forward, and as the doors opened he could make out the silhouette of her against the wall, dressed in a shirt and shorts shredded jeans. He smiled and showed her the food bags, to see how she reciprocated the smile.

\- Dinner just arrived.

Josh looked at her bare feet and saw her red nails as he followed her into her home. Decided to keep the memory away of a conversation between red nails and sex. When he crossed the threshold of the door, the first thing he saw was the room with pastel colors, and then open the door to the balcony spread the brown curtain inside. The wind was a bit cold due to high morning and had the evening breeze from the sea which decreased the temperature further.

\- Well .. - She turned to him after closing the balcony door. - Thank you.

\- My mom complained a bit, but I said it was for a good cause. - He said, undressing the checkered shirt, leaving only a white T-shirt. - Where do I put this?

The room was not very big but had enough space. A huge sofa was against the wall and in front of it an enormous LED TV. He saw that she had removed the center table to the side, so that there was more space and watched the most had pillows and a book on the carpet. She was reading Emma by Jane Austen. Unlike Jennifer, he was not much of a reader. Read the Hunger Games saga because, finally, had an interest in the role and had to be prepared. Read some other books, but it was not his main activity.

\- You can throw it anywhere … You’re welcome to mess up my home as I ruffled yours. - she said without seeing him, she took the bags and walked to the kitchen which was next to the living room. She placed the bags on the counter and the smell made her drool. She was opening the package when he came before her and placed a bottle of tequila on the counter. – Can’t we meet without having alcohol involved?

\- No. .. - He giggled. - You get funnier when you’re drunk.

\- I meant about the tears … – She said tasting every thing he brought for dinner. - I’m emotionally unstable.

\- I know, you’re shit.

She looked up at him and saw him smiling, she had missed this sentence, she had missed him. She then realized how he was a little different from three months ago. A little more robust, but not fat, it was almost as if he were stronger. She could see his muscle defined arms, as well as the shirt. The military style haircut recently cut.

\- You signed up for the army?

Josh laughed shaking his head.

\- While filming in Miami I started training for the next movie. Four times a week when I’m not playing basketball. And there wasn’t so much to do in Miami.

\- What will be the movie this time?

\- A young man who enlists for the army at age 18 to try to find his missing  brother in Afghanistan.

\- I’m enjoying your movies, Josh. From gay to military. He’s gay too?

\- No. .. - And laughed. - He falls for a British doctor …

\- And the actress has already been chosen? - She took a tortilla to the mouth.

\- Emma Watson.

\- Hermione Granger … – she said while chewing. - How cool! She is beautiful!

\- I think so too.

She took out two cups from the cupboard and gave it to him.

\- Help yourself while I eat.

He opened the bottle of tequila, and the strong smell of alcohol filled the atmosphere. He served two cups and said, before drinking.

\- I don’t drink since that day …

\- Neither do I. I’m avoiding beers, at least those that are fattening.

\- All the good ones then … - He laughed.

\- Yes, all that I like. From time to time I take a wine glass, but it doesn’t count. These two weeks I have avoided everything, even eating.

Josh frowned, realizing she had actually lost weight.

\- Some training or only suffering?  
\- A bit of both, I guess. - She took the cup from the counter and took everything, then grimaced. – I want salt and lemon … - And turned to arrange everything. She cleaned the counter and went to sit in a high chair beside Josh. – Will you want to eat?

\- Just a little guacamole … I ate earlier. - He cut a piece of lemon, then put it in his mouth after taking what was in his cup. Jennifer ate in silence, watching him suck on the lemon. - Is it good?

She nodded, chewing.

\- Hmm … - Suddenly he didn’t know what to say. - Strong … - Said with a grimace.

\- Tell me how has been all this time we haven’t seen each other … - She asked while eating.

\- You know how I am … we’ve been talking every day and you always make me the same question. - He laughed as he took one nacho dip in guacamole.

\- Not the same thing …

\- Ok, it’s not like that … but that was said. Miami is nice, you know … cast together, I made friends with the staff and went out a few times. And you, how was Kentucky?

\- Always good, until the chickens came to visit me. - They both laughed. - I spent time with my nephew … I visited my uncles, my cousins … These familiar things.

\- And how is your brother Ben and his wife?

\- They’re alright, she recovered from surgery … but since then it is a forbidden subject at home. It is still difficult for everyone.

\- I imagine it to be. And how are you?

\- After the third shot I will be feasible to answer … Now I can’t say anything.

He smirked and served two more shots. Cut two pieces of a lemon and spread salt on hand. And then his phone rang … He rolled his eyes. He had forgotten about his mom. Poured salt around and picked up the phone in his pocket.

\- Mom, I forgot … - He did a face worried. – I’m fine, it’s not too far from home. Humrum, yeah … I’ll sleep here. Ok, 10 sharp I’ll be home. - He smiled. - Kate said that? So tomorrow we’ll go for a walk together okay? Only two of us? Ahhh, so yeah … - And he laughed. – Don’t worry, I’m here … You can go to sleep carefree.

\- Give me the phone …

Josh’s eyes widened.

\- What?! No mom, it’s Jennifer …

\- Give me the phone.

\- She wants to talk to you … - And handed the phone to her.

\- Mrs. Hutcherson? Hi, how are you …?

Josh then started laughing in disbelief to hear how Jennifer spoke with his mom as easy as talking to him. She was apologizing for making her son go out at dawn to meet her soon after she was talking about going to eat straight, put him to brush his teeth and sleep like a baby sitter. He heard her laughing and could almost hear his mother laugh too on the other side of the line. The conversation lasted about five minutes and soon after she hung up.

\- Mrs. Nice gave birth to Mr. Nice … Now I know who you pulled through. – She handed the phone to him, who put it on the table, giving a small smile. - I can see where you got your friendliness.

\- Thank you.

\- She said to brush your teeth before bed …

He laughed, nodding.

\- Okay, Mom

\- Let’s drink this together.

He hit his cup on hers.

\- To your mom … - She said on toast.

\- To my mom … - He laughed before taking it all in.

The two turned the cup and then made another funny face. She wiped the corners of her mouth and laughed at his face.

\- So … how was dinner with the neighbors?

He flashed a smile differently.

\- Good …

  
\- And that smile? I saw, don’t disguise …

\- I saw my chubby neighbor from Kentucky …

\- From your face she is not as plump as before.

\- No. .. She’s okay.

\- What’s her name?

\- Kate, we played together before when I lived there. It’s been over ten years since I last saw her. When I saw her, I couldn’t believe. She’s not just my type, but it’s still much better than that.

\- And you will go for it?

\- In the near future, perhaps … Known for being family complicate things, you know.

Jennifer nodded dipping a nacho in the guacamole sauce.

\- She is girl to date with, not to have a casual sex with. - Jennifer said, he nodded his head. - Now I’m curious … What is your type?

\- Brunette, long hair with a nice body …

\- Like Vanessa Hudgens?

He nodded, opening a small smile.

\- Ihhhhh, I’ve seen that is bullshit.

\- It isn’t, like, it’s been ten years … I have to know her first.

Josh then laughed, not believing what he had heard.

\- So she’s a brunette?

\- Yes, and shorter than me, the most important.

\- So I’m not even close your type? Good to know … - she laughed, taking another cup.

\- Not really. You match types like Liam, not guys like me.

\- What? Why don’t I match with you? – And she made an offended face.

He laughed.

\- Why are we even discussing this?

\- I don’t know, but we do match. Seeing Peeniss, for example. - The two couldn’t stand and laughed. This name was like an inside joke between the two. There was no way they would see something similar to that and not laugh.

\- Ahh Jen, it’s more for the book than for us. - He smiled. – Realize that, we don’t match. You are too much. - She laughed, as he pouted pretending sadness.

\- And I’m blonde with blue eyes.

\- That too.

\- And I have a fat ass.

\- That there isn’t true … - He said, she then laughed. - Your ass is something I can’t complain about.

\- You think I don’t know you voted in my ass … I knew it. - They both laughed. - Then I match more with Liam? Too bad he isn’t available … but now I am.

\- Liam is a good-looking guy … If you put a high heel it doesn’t even come close to his height. You both are blonde, tall and beautiful. Match make in heaven. I would find it cool to see you two together.

\- Seriously? - She frowned.

\- You would make a cute couple. Just wanted to be invited to the wedding as the best man … - He said laughing.

Jennifer looked at him like he was crazy.

\- I find it easier to marry you one day than marry Liam. - She said laughing. - After all, Katniss will be with Peeta.

\- We’re talking about real life. Liam is an exceptional man. Imagine yout little beuatiful and blond kids.

Jennifer was thoughtful, wondering what they would look like and that made Josh laugh.

\- Really he should make cute babies … - And then she laughed. - Too bad he is already busy. But you aren’t …I still have this option. If I’m single forever … you’ll have to marry me. I want kids, many kids, a soccer team … even if it’s independent production.

He laughed.

\- I’d do this favor to you … in case you don’t find anyone.

\- Oh, thanks Josh. I thank the future sperm donation!

\- Why do you talk so much shit? - He said laughing.

\- That’s me. - She said laughing.

\- Of course you are. - He said the most natural way of the world.

\- I’m still not your type?

\- Nope. - He laughed, with a funny expression.

\- Since when you have this complex of height?

\- Since I go to premieres with you … - He said laughing. - My brother calls me a midget and calls you Snow White. I’m disrespected.

\- You’re kidding, right?

He shook his head laughing, to continue talking about Connor.

The time went by … Jennifer thought to stop by the third cup, this time she drank the 4th. They swapped the kitchen to the room, as well it was all transferred there. After talking a little more. He leaned forward, taking off his shoes.

\- You will have to distract me tonight …

\- I’m not? - He turned to see her, untying one of his boots. And saw her smile, shaking her head.

\- Not yet, you have to try harder.

\- And what I have to do, Miss Congeniality?

\- Dance to me…

He laughed, taking the socks off.

\- Dancing what?

\- My brother bought me a dance game … a long time ago. You could dance with me. Blaine thought it would help me with my two left feet.

-I can’t dance … But I’ll strip to you for free. - He then stood, pushing his shoes to the side. He turned to her as she stared into his chest. He raised his eyebrows. - Can I start taking the shirt?

She then smiled, shaking her head.

\- That would be pretty weird, don’t you think?!

He laughed nodding. Josh suddenly felt like dancing himself, perhaps was the six shots that he had taken, but he was excited somehow.

\- I’m dancing … Bring it on!

Jennifer jumped from the couch and went to put the game on. While she prepared, he took things to the mat so they had room to dance. He came close to her and took the cover of the game.

\- Dance Central? - he was trying to look at the songs, choosing a logo on the back. - Will you dance too?

\- I’ll watch … - And she smirked. - Now choose a song.

\- Oh no, you’ll have to dance with me.

\- I tell you what, if you can make up 70% … I’ll dance with you.

\- I don’t know why but I think it will be hard to do. - He said scratching his head with suspicion.

She laughed, turning to sit in the chair on the side so she could see better. He settled in the middle of the carpet and looked at her, she was laughing.

\- You love to see me being ridiculous don’t you? …

\- Look who’s talking, as if it was me that made you piss your pants in fear … And then I told the whole world!

He laughed loudly, shaking his head.

\- Know that this is part of revenge. I just want to laugh at your face! - She said, sitting on the heels with a bowl of guacamole in her legs.

\- Ok, so here I go … - He said looking at the screen, choosing a song. - Never played this game, then you have to teach me.

\- Move your hand to the side that goes through the songs …

He did, but didn’t see any interesting. After a long time he chose something.

\- This is reasonable … Give me everything … Pitbull and Ne-yo. Come on. - He moved his legs a little, while preparing for the music started.

Jennifer gulped when he started dancing. She totally ignored the screen, setting her field of vision on him, who laughed when they couldn’t hit a step. She didn’t realize that she was smiling by seeing him dance, watching as his body writhed behind the perfect beat of the music.

The bastard was good at it! And she thought she was joking when he said he liked to dance. Even without seeing the movements on the screen, she knew he was doing well. He moved his arms, legs … but when he moved his hips, it was time to swallow hard. It’s been a long time since she saw a man dancing in a way so handsome, so masculine, so … sexy.

Looked up from his hips when he realized she was staring at a place in his anatomy that she had never paid attention to this moment. The worst thing was that it seemed in some sort of enchantment, that while he wanted to raise quick look, it the slower it was almost in “slow motion”. Her gaze went up above his belly and on his chest. His muscles seemed to want to pierce his tank as he moved his body. The hairs protruding from his chest were getting bright with sweat and a thin layer of gloss poured down his arms by his hands, his face … by his square jaw where a wispy beard began to grow.

The idea of a Striptease didn’t sound so weird now. Not with him so charmingly … sweaty.

Her gaze rose to his armpit hair, never before had found this sexy part in a man … In Josh was charmingly sexy. His gaze fixed on the screen, while laughing to hit the steps. A drop of sweat slipped down his temple and was forced to swallow, she was almost drooling. Worse when he turned his back to her, almost forcing her to look at his back muscles … And it was inevitable not to look down. Suddenly her mouth was dry to track the movements of a part which also she had never noticed in Josh. His ass, round, firm, fine ass … She fought with all her strength to try to prevent a comparison with a British ass. It would be at least bizarre.

Jennifer forced herself to eat a nacho in her gut when she felt a thrill not so strange for her friend. It was weird because she felt many times before … and it always ended with someone on top of her in bed mostly. Someone she didn’t want to remember the name, after all it wasn’t for that “weird” feeling was now manifesting. It was Josh. Josh! She decided to ignore telling herself that any man who danced like that would have the same effect on her body.

Damn Tequila! Damn guacamole! Damn Mexican food! Damn Mexican pepper! Damn wind that didn’t circulated around her room!

She shifted in her chair, looking troubled by her back down to the part that she couldn’t look … the front of the south.

Fuck, this song didn’t help at all.

__**Tonight I want all of you tonight**   
**Give me everything tonight**   
**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**   
**Let’s do it tonight**

She jumped up from the couch, almost running to the refrigerator. A glass of ice water would solve this heat. It wasn’t Josh, it was the neediness. Poor guy, she was was embarrassed to see him not as a friend but as a dick. She needed to call  Nick tomorrow, fix things and return to an active sex life. It was the sanest for everyone.

When the song ended, he came near her and stole the cup from her hand, drinking the rest of her water.

\- Okay, it was 55 … - He said, putting the glass back on the counter. - I like this game.

Jennifer could say the same, but chose to remain silent.

\- I went over well, it has some difficult steps!

\- That’s why I put it in the hard level. - She said laughing. - Now I won’t be so nice to you. I’ll choose the song.

The two came back the living room and Jennifer was going through the songs, decided not to put any sexy song. Better not mess what was beginning to settle down again. Still there was tequila to drink, and by the end of the bottle a lot could still happen. She wouldn’t play with Josh just because she was lacking a man.

Their friendship was too important to be ruined by a simple and irrelevant … orgasm.

Josh decided to take off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his face with it. That done he threw his shirt on the floor and picked up his glass of tequila. The lemon and salt were forgotten. Not even grimaced when he felt the burning liquid down his throat. He was as awaken as if he was in a Disco Club and wanted to dance till morning. That was more fun than he thought. Jennifer had been a little strange seeing him dance, might be far away with thinking … thinking about Nick. He needed to do more to distract her.

\- What about the song?

She soon turned to him with a naughty smile on her face.

\- My favorite on this game … I have the maximum score. My maximum score is 10%. – Josh laughed hard. And then she sat in the chair, waiting for the music to begin. But this time she wouldn’t only watch, she will record too.

He laughed when he saw her with her phone pointed at him.

\- Jen, please don’t …

\- Ok!

But she didn’t, instead she pressed the button to start recording. When he saw which was the song he clapped his hands, laughing.

\- No way I Will dance this…

\- You don’t know what it feels like to be a fan of the Spice Girls! I have all the CDs! In high school we used to make a cosplay of them … - And she started laughing. - Of course I was Baby Spice … blonde and innocent face … Not that I look innocent. - And laughed. - But I’m an actress.

Jennifer then paused to see how she had just noticed he was shirtless.

\- This isn’t so hard … - Said while moving to the music.

She tried not to notice anything, but soon found herself laughing at him dancing Spice Girls. Again, the bastard was super good. He finished the song dying laughing, while she was recording everything with her phone. When he finished, she clapped. 88 points. For a beginner it was perfect. And she ended up having to dance with him some song. The two enjoyed themselves very slowly recalling that she had met in the middle of a dance. Or in the middle of a dance battle as Josh was quick to point out.

The shots of tequila were disappearing among laughs and laughs. Jennifer looked so good humored as ever, and Josh knew that later she would talk about Nick. And he was prepared to help her with this, just like the other time. But while she was well, he would enjoy.

They ended up making a recording on her cell phone of the two singing Wannabe by Spice Girls, making a dream she had since a little girl. The more they laughed the more they sang and danced. And that pace was increasing at the entrance of the night until they calmed down after so much shit they had done. Jennifer was afraid that the neighbors complained of the screaming.

Anyway, when she and Josh were together it was so bad for the two … But this time there was no one there to calm them. Unless the neighbors or the police showed up, she thought laughing.

So she sought two blankets and then they both went to the porch, where they could feel the breeze of the night.

The silence between them was now constant … Jennifer now seemed distant. The sadness replacing the smiles. She was so sad, looking at a fixed point on the ground, perhaps unable to stop remembering …

\- Tell me what I can do for you not to get so sad … - He murmured quietly capturing her attention. She smiled a little sadly.

\- I just wanted to understand things … But the more I think, more I can’t.

\- Will you cry? - He asked innocently.

She looked up at him and laughed.

\- Not yet … – She said smiling. - Why do you ask?

\- Because when you start, I have to come over there to hug you …

Jennifer wasn’t prepared for that answer. Josh was always so kind, so helpful, so … much. Never had a friend so selfless. Never really had a guy friend despite her brothers … A friend who doesn’t make friends with a promise of sex soon. He was just Josh, playful, friendly and loyal. And that was what was causing his company to be even more indispensable. She liked being with him, liked talking to him, liked the space he gave her to say anything, not to say anything, even liked his silence. Jennifer didn’t know if it was the fact that the two have much in common, they come from the same place in the country, Kentucky, or even because they are actors and they like basketball, but Josh had won quite deservedly, the place of the favorite person of Jennifer Lawrence. She didn’t realize when she stood up and walked over him, sitting beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he opened his arms, pulling her to him.

\- I don’t know what I did wrong, Josh … It was so good … but he came back different. A version of Nick … that I didn’t know and I didn’t like. - She snorted upset. - Do you think he had another girl?

\- I don’t think so, Jen. He was clearly in love with you.

\- So why did he leave?

\- I don’t know … You tried to talk later?

\- No.

\- Why not?

\- The things we said were not good … we’re didn’t end things well Josh. I exploded, he exploded … we said ugly things to each other.

\- Hmm, I’ve seen something that was unresolved. And things unresolved tend to return. – He got closer and stroked her blonde hair, smoothing her bangs.

\- Do you think?

\- I may not have much experience in dating, but I am a good observer.

\- You think I’ve changed?

\- Changed where? - He hugged her tighter to feel her tremble for the cool breeze.

\- My way …

\- No. You’re the same as ever Jennifer.

\- He said that I changed … I told him that I expected something he never did before.

\- What did you expect?

\- I don’t know, he also couldn’t explain … We fought for everything … and nothing at the same time. He said that one day he woke up and wondered why he was still with me. - Her tone was dry, though Josh could feel like she was about to explode. - I also asked me this question, but I always found the answer.

\- And he didn’t?

\- He couldn’t explain … or he wouldn’t, I don’t know anything else. And that’s when the fight started. I said all that I wanted to him and he did it too. He asked for a time apart… I declined. Everything got worse after then … And he just gone …

Her voice broke altogether now. Her crying softly wasn’t lost on Josh, who began to comfort her the way he knew it would help, hugging her, kissing her hair. He was sorry for her, just to know that she had feelings for Nick. Ending a relationship was never easy and what Jennifer had said before, her boyfriend Nicholas was the most important so far to her. A relationship that had a future as she said, through the texts she said he wanted to live with her. He remembered how happy she was when she spoke to him by phone to confirm everything. And one day this happiness turned into sadness.

When he felt her shiver again, he pulled back a little to get up.

\- Let’s go, it’s getting very cold and we don’t want you to catch a cold.

She said nothing, only accepted the hand he stretched up and grabbed it to take her to the middle of the room. Jennifer was sleepy and crying because it was already so late, she pulled him to the couch.

\- You’ll sleep on the couch? I have a guest room …

He grinned and nodded.

\- I’m used to the comfortable sofas …

\- You’re a nice guy, Josh … Has anyone ever told you that?

\- About three people … - And giggled as he helped to cover the couch with one of the blankets.

\- I’ll get a pillow …

He lay on the couch as she walked slowly through the apartment. He looked up at the ceiling thinking … Just a great guy would go out one in the morning to leave dinner for a friend. Would this make women want to be his friends more than girlfriends? Not that he was complaining, he Love his life was the way he wanted it to be. He was single with some casual sex and body fully available to find new passions … But still there was something wrong. In the future would he find someone who wanted to stay? Because … he was staying for a night or two, but wanted someone to establish … to call girlfriend, will he find someone like that? Does he want someone like that?

When he realized that his eyes were closed and almost dozing, he heard her footsteps around the room.

Jennifer came back with a pillow and one blanket. He only raised his neck, as she tucked the pillow under his head.

\- It is good …? - She asked rolling the blanket.

\- Perfect!

Josh didn’t expect she would cover him as a mother does with her child. His eyes never left her face for one second and if she wasn’t drunk, it was nearly. His face was funny, her blonde hair matted, her eyes more open than normal and beautiful as ever.

When he was all covered, she sat in the corner of the couch beside his belly, and said softly:

\- Thank you … for today, for that day … for being here when I need … - Her voice broke again and Josh immediately went out a bit of the blanket and pulled by hand, making space for her to lie beside him so he could hug her.

\- You don’t need to thank me for anything. - He said covering them both with the blanket after she snuggled next to him on the couch. - I’m your friend and you can count on me for whatever you need …

She said nothing, just leaned her head on his neck as her hands slid to the center of his chest, where his heart was beating, quietly. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling again … that smell that sweet smell of home. He smirked, sleep was coming.

\- Josh …

\- Hmm? - He grunted with eyes closed.

\- I can … - And she turned to him. - I want … I want to kiss you …

He didn’t open his eyes, remained lying on the couch pressing it against her body so she doesn’t turn.

\- Shut up. You don’t know what you’re saying … you’re drunk.

As if he wasn’t as well. The tequila bottle was half empty in some corner of the room. Jennifer was worse than he was, since she seemed to have lost consciousness to ask him this. Fifteen minutes she was in the midst of tears, crying softly and muttering the name of the ex-boyfriend. And now she’s asking that? No. Not at all … And it wasn’t for lack of wanting. Her smell was so intoxicating as to who took tequila. She smelled of field, flowers, home, Kentucky. Her soft body was totally glued to him it was too much to ignore … a kiss could put everything at loss.

\- You are my friend, Josh … Why can’t you do what I ask?

\- Just because I’m your friend … You don’t want to kiss me, Jen. I’m not Nick. You’re just sad … it will pass.

She took the opportunity to raise her head as he climbed out his hand to stroke her hair. His that hand was in her hair before, was now resting on her cheek.

\- I missed you, Josh … - She murmured softly as he ran his fingers back through her hair, combing it back.

\- Don’t do it … - He begged when he feel she neared her face. He hadn’t opened his eyes, but felt her nearness by the impact of her breath on his face. A red alert was installed in his body and tried to ignore the maximum willingness to move his head one millimeters at the front and make her wish come true bringing her lips to his. He squinted, he couldn’t move, couldn’t pull away from what she had started. He wanted it, she wanted it … And even before he takes the initiative to move forward, she did it for him. She glued her lips to his in a gentle caress that only he could feel.

It was brief and calm. Nothing more than a peck that shivered up and down. When their lips parted, she smiled:

\- I kissed you … - She laughed as she felt her legs part so could Josh make room for his left leg to seep through there. His hand slipped around her waist, touching the skin beneath her shirt. He swallowed hard, trying to stop the flood of excitement that coursed through his body. Breathe, no time, no place, nor the right company to get excited with.

He felt as she pressed her lips again to his mouth, this time with her lips open. He closed his mouth, feeling when his lower lip was pinched by hers.

\- You’re not kissing me … - Said she as she didn’t feel the challenge.

\- No. - his voice came out more hoarse than usual. He swallowed and breathed repeatedly, in order to have all this suppressed excitement out slightly. - You don’t want to kiss me … you just did it because I’m here. I will not replace Nick …

\- I don’t want Nick now … I want you, Josh! - She said, touching her lips again to his.

\- You are sad and angry. - And tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she kept kissing his mouth. He didn’t respond to her advances. - If something more happen between us … you’d hate me tomorrow … - He said amid her kisses. - I can’t let that happen.

He opened his eyes being face to face with those blue half opened eyes. A smile appeared on her face and he kissed her on the forehead. With that she turned away and went back to sticking her head in the space of his neck, breathing deeply.

\- I think it’s humanly impossible to me to hate you someday … - She said quietly.

He smiled feeling his body calm down a bit. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. His body also shut down little by little, until darkness engulfed him.

______________X_________

Next day, Jennifer had awakened alone on that couch. No trace of Josh there. No evidence even of his presence. She touched her head, feeling it heavier than normal. He looked at his room, remembering the scenes from this night. And then put her hands to her face …

\- I kissed Josh? - And then covered her eyes muttering. - Oh my God!

She smiled rather than getting upset. Surely he hadn’t taken any of it seriously yesterday. When she had the courage to stand up, she then noticed traces that Josh had been there.

Everything was perfectly clean and tidy. He tidied the living room and kitchen, had even washed the dishes.

In the fridge she saw a note:

“Aspirin to the left. Water to the right. And one thing you learned yesterday … Tequila doesn’t cure love nor alleviates pain. The only thing that Tequila do well …is to be an excellent excuse for us to act like idiots. -Mr. Nice “

She broke into a smile as big as her headache allowed her, which wasn’t much by the way.

\- God bless you, Josh … - She said with a sigh, as she headed to the bathroom.


End file.
